


Take Care of Her

by glennthewalmartguy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adoption, Character Death, Mourning, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Theodosia Senior is dead already, Updated very sparingly, basically only when im REALLY sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's wife died two weeks ago. He's been drunk since then. And he hadn't left his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron looks down at the bottle of pills on the floor through his tears, but all he sees is her hand falling out his. Theodosia is dead. Dead. How could this happen? He lived a good life, a quiet life. She was perfect. An angel. His angel. He pulls out his phone and laughs shakily. His background is a picture of Theodosia Jr. His daughter. He puls up his texts and types out a message. "Come get Theo." He sends it. Then another, "Take care of her." He opens the bottle, and swallowed four pills. His last thought is about his daughter, then it went black.

~~

Alex has loud Spanish rap music playing on his phone when the tune is interrupted by a text tone. He puts down the spoon he was stirring dinner with. His phone screen lit up with another text, from Burr. The first said "Come get Theo." Weird, he normally gave notice before it was time to babysit. The second said, "Take care of her." Alex sighs and moves the pot to the burner.

"Eliza! I'm taking Philip to pick up Theo. Burr wants us to babysit." He yells into the living room where his two daughters and three sons were surrounding his wife. Eliza looked up and nodded,

"Okay, Philip is up in his room. He's skyping Georges so knock." Alex walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. It's covered in random stickers and papers collected over the years. He knocks and smiles when he hears the sound of a laptop slamming shut. Seconds later a ruffled Philip opens the door, squinting in the sudden light.

"What do you need Dad? I was just..." He gestures towards his laptop sitting on the bed.

"I want you to go with me to pick up Theo. Aaron just texted me that he wanted me to get her." Philip frowns and nodds. He grabbs his phone off the bed and follows his father down the steps again. Before Alexander would have questioned why Burr needed a babysitter, but after Theodosia died he had been babysitting a lot. Not that Alex blames him, it would be tough. He can't imagine a life without Eliza in it.

They pull up to Aaron's house in the dark and knock. No one answers, so Philip just opens the door and walked in, much to Alexander's protest.

"Aaron?" Alex calls out into the quiet house.

"Aaron. What's up?" Still no answer.

"Theo come here we're gonna babysit tonight." Black hair appears from behind an open door with a backpack. Theo walks up to Alex and looks him in the eyes.

"I'm thirteen. I don't know why you keep saying your babysitting me. Dad hasn't been talking all night. I heard him crying earlier but I guess he fell asleep."

"Okay. Philip take her to the car? I'm going to check on Burr." Philip smiles and grabs Theo's hand, leading her out the door. Alex lightly knocks on Aaron's door. No answer, so he opens it and walked in.

"No!" Alex yells and run to his friend. He was on the floor, blood coming out of his nose and a bottle of open pills in his hand. Alex grabs his face and shakes it. No response. Tears begin falling down his face as he shakily calls 911 on his phone.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My, my friend. He's... God he's dead."

"What is the address?" Alex chokes out a sob and thinks about it.

"104 Liberty Avenue."

"I'll send a party to your location. Stay calm sir, tell me your name and what happened."

"My name is Alexander Hamilton. I got a text from Aaron Burr earlier tonight to come babysit his daughter and when I picked her up I checked on him and he's dead. He's got some pills in his hand."

"The police will be there soon." Alex hangs up the phone.

 

The police pull up with sirens wailing, and that's when Alex realized he's been staring at the floor for a long time. And he forgot to tell the kids. Oh no Theo! He races to the door just in time to see the police about to talk to her.

"Miss! I'm the one that called." The policewomen turns to him and nodds. She walks towards the house and motions for Alexander to follow.

"The ambulance will be here soon, but I need a full account of what happened." Alex tellsher everything, even shows her the texts. She seems satisfied.

"Angelica Schuyler, thank you for your cooperation. Now go talk to the girl." Alex frowns,

"Schuyler? Your Eliza's sister?"

"Your  _that_ Alexander Hamilton?" He nodds and shakes her hand before walking out of the house. In the time Alex had spoken to Angelica, it seems the ambulance had arrived. Theo is standing in front of a paramedic, blocking him from going in. Alex hears her yelling,

"You tell me what the fuck is going on in there! That's my father you bastard!" She hits him in the chest and starts sobbing. The poor man was attempting to explain that he can't tell her anything until he knows what's going on himself. Theo fell down and Alex rushes over to pick her up. As soon as he touches her, she pushes his hand away.

"Theo." She raises her eyes to his, tears shining in both pairs.

"He's gone." She screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo starts dealing with her father's deat as the Hamiltons adjust to having another member of the family.

Aaron died on a Friday, the funeral is the next Saturday. Theo had stopped talking after that night for the most part. She wouldn't even look at Alex, it was almost like he reminded her too much of that night. Philip had been beside her since then, holding her hand and talking to her even though she didn't answer. Eliza didn't know what to do, but she tried. She cleaned the guest room (the boys, excluding Philip, chose to share a room so they had extras) and made her food, but it never got eaten.

Alex, for the most part, was dealing with his friend's death rather well. He had cried that night with Theo. He had cried when she wouldn't look at him. But since then he hadn't cried in front of anyone. Alexander Hamilton was a prideful man, he didn't want people to know how broken he was. So he worked on adopting Theo. He handled all the paperwork because he couldn't handle his emotions.

Philip was just as unsure of what to do as his mother. So he did what he did with Theo anyway. He held her hand and made jokes and talked to her. The only thing was that she never laughed or responded. She hadn't said a word other than "yes" or "no" since her father had died, and even those were said very sparingly. Philip hadn't gotten to skype Georges during the day because he was helping Theo, but he certainly skyped him at night. This was great, but he was tired and barely able to stay awake during the day. Today is Friday, and it's 1 AM in America, so for Georges it's 7 AM. This has become routine, the couple skyping while Georges gets ready for school. "Petit Amérique, please go to sleep. I can see the bags from across the world." Georges leaned closer towards the camera and frowned.

"I can't Frenchy, you know that. I need to see you." Philip shakes his head but yawns anyway.

"At least let me be the one to stay up late!"

"We've been over this, you're at school when I'm at home. The only way we can talk is late at night now."

"D'accord. How is the girl?"

"Her name is Theo, Georges. You need to stop getting jealous. I am really really not into her like that. We are just friends."

"Fine, how is  _Theo_?" He uses air quotes when saying her name.

"She's doing better. Actually ate some food yesterday, which she hasn't done in a week." Philip's head begins inching towards his pillow as he talks.

"That's great babe." Georges starts speaking softly, determined to let Philip fall asleep for once.

"Mhm. I miss you Frenchy."

"I miss you as well, petit Amérique." Georges quickly realizes his words are falling on deaf ears. Or, more accurately, asleep ears. He ends the Skype call with a soft laugh.

~~

Philip wakes with a start, sweating. His alarm is blaring an annoying horn and the artificial lights read "8:30AM". He can hear Theo crying through the wall. Somehow he knows she didn't sleep last night, because today is Aaron Burr's funeral.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo stares at the wall and lets the tears run down her face. Her sobs echo in the mostly empty room and somehow that makes it worse. It's like hearing her own grief repeated in a room where she's alone amplifies the fact that she is really _alone_ now. Sure, the Hamilton's are here, but she doesn't have any family. Not really. She knows that they just took her in because they feel bad. They all feel bad for her because her father killed himself. He's dead. The realization that he took his own life washes over her yet again and she sobs louder before dropping onto the floor.

~~

Theo doesn't remember the funeral, not the details. She remembers crying. A lot of crying, but none of it from her. She is numb. She is entirely broken and that is the fault of her father. And now she's home and not numb. Theo is angry. She is so fucking pissed at that selfish son of a bitch because he  _left her_. She turns the corner into the bathroom and quietly drops onto the floor. The numbness is back, but anger comes in waves tipped with sadness. How much longer can she do this?

Philip returns home with red eyes and seemingly permanently balled fists. He doesn't know what Aaron was going through, but he can't help but be angry at him. He had a daughter. He had a little girl that depended on him. What could possibly be bad enough to cause you to abandon a child like that? Philip turns down the hallway and even though he is walking quickly he notices the small girl in a ball on the bathroom floor. Theo's eyes are unseeing and her mouth is slightly open. Even though Philip can see her chest rising and falling its still unsettling to see her looking so very dead. He doesn't know what to say, so he simply lays down beside her and grabs her hand.

As Alex emerges from his study he sees the calendar on the wall in the kitchen. He squints a little and then his face falls into an expression of shock. He missed Aaron's funeral. It had been a week and hadn't even left that room. Dear god is Theo alright? He quickly walks upstairs and notices the open bathroom door ajar and the two people in it. Philip is quietly crying and tightly gripping Theo's hand while Theo is staring at something that isn't there. It's unnerving how much she looks like her father did that night. Alex leans down and whispers in Philip's ear,

"Let her grieve, Philip. Go to sleep." Philip shake his head and scoots closer to Theo.

"Son, you aren't helping her. Get up." Philip shakes his head yet again.

"No. Dad I'm not leaving her." Alex grips Philip's arm and sits up straighter.

"You need to do as I say, Philip."

"I am not leaving her!"

"Dammit Philip get the hell away from her!" Even as Alex yells he regrets it. Philip glares at his father and releases Theo's hand. The door to his room slams as he closes it. Alexander knows then that his world will never be the same.


End file.
